For Tea and Torture
by MizukoMidori
Summary: Xellos shows up for tea as always. What is poor Filia to do, especially since this is her last teacup. R&R.


For the Tea and Torture!  
  
by Rachel Filia poured herself a cup of tea. She hoped he woudn't show up.This was her last tea cup. She couldn't afford to waste it by throwing it at his head only to miss anyway.  
  
Why did he even come by? She snorted to herself. To torture her what else. Why else in all the world would he visit her so frequenty?  
  
"Why my dear Filia, didn't you make tea for me?" There he was sitting in the chair across from her.  
  
"Of course not Namagomi. Besides this is my last cup." She grinned thinking she got him. She should have known better.  
  
"Well I brought my own. So how about some of your lovely tea."  
  
He pulled out a cup and handed it to her. She sighed defeated and poured tea. Why did he always do this?Why did she let him do this?  
  
"Something worng, Filia?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Xellos shrugged and sipped his tea. As usual it was marvelous. He always did like her tea. Everything else now just tasted bitter. Things were getting quiet so he decided to make conversation.  
  
"So where is young Val? Shouldn't he be home from school yet?"  
  
"Why do you care?! If you must know he went over to a friends house. And you know what? I would appreciate it if you didn't teach him anything."  
  
He took a mock offended look, "Teach him things? Why my dear Filia, I would never teach your young dragon anything. Unless of course it's useful." he opened one eye and looked at her.  
  
"Well I'll have you know that the other day asked him how his day was, and he turned to me with one eye open and finger up, and he said 'sore wa himitsu desu'"  
  
Xellos twitched slightly, "Well I'll have you know that I didn't teach him that. Your little brat asks too many questions that I cannot answer."  
  
"Brat! How dare you! Val happens to adore you, L-sama only knows why." she slammed her tea cup down, and a small crack appeard.  
  
"That's not my fault. I didn't ask for it!"  
  
"No but you should except the responsibility that it comes with."  
  
"Well it does. Hmph!"  
  
"Hmph."  
  
They both crossed their arms and turned away from the table at the same moment.  
  
"Namagomi." Filia muttered under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Arrogant selfish Dragon." he muttered in the same manner.  
  
"We are not selfish."  
  
"Oh-oh please. All you do is what is best for you. I mean your people did murder the Ancient Dragons because they were more powerful than you." he held up a finger eyes fully open.  
  
"Low blow Xellos. I am trying to atone for what my people did. Why do you think I'm raising Val?"  
  
He smirked. This is where he wanted her. Where he could win, without a chance of her coming back. Besides she'd get all flustered and throw her tea cup at him. He liked it when she was flustered. Wait, did he just think that he liked it when she was... flustered? Oh he'd deal with that later.  
  
"Oh so the only reason your raising Val is to atone for what your people did. And you say your not selfish."  
  
And it began, "Ooooh... Why you..."  
  
She turned red from anger and began to twitch. She picked up her cup and hurled across the table. Xellos teleported away and the sound of shattering could be heard as the poor cup hit the wall.  
  
He reappeared behind her and bent down, "Missed," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She screamed and jumped on top of the table to get away from him.  
  
"Oh come on Filia, I'm not that disgusting."  
  
"Yes you are. You're a filthy Mazoku! Namagomi!"  
  
He wasn't sure, but something about that hurt. He was used to Namagomi, and even a filthy Mazoku every now and then, but to combine the two after asking if he was disgusting... He frowned.  
  
"If I am so filthy why do you have me over?"  
  
"Why do you come? I don't have you over Xellos, I never do. You just show up. And I can't make you leave." She seemed defeated now. Out of anger. Once again she asked, "Why do you keep coming?"  
  
"Why because of you dear Filia."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. No one else makes tea like you. Plus no one else feeds me like you do."  
  
"Oh so you just come for tea and torture?" she said airily.  
  
"That's about right." he laughed.  
  
"Well I'll have you know Xellos Metallium, that I am not to be taken advantage of."  
  
"I know Filia. Besides, I wouldn't take advantage of you, I'd just mess with your head."  
  
"Namagomi."  
  
"You should really think of a new insult Filia dear. This one has just plain lost its affect."  
  
She stood up and stomped across the table and stepped down next to him.  
  
"You know what you are, you.. you..." She tried to think of an insult but none would come. Plus being this close to Xellos was driving her body not to mention her mind insane. For she had a primal urge to leap atop him and attack his mouth with hers. Part of her tried to argue that he would probably kill her. Her better half argued that he'd been coming around for years now, and hadn't killed her yet.  
  
Xellos was screaming inside. Filia was right there, and all he wanted to do was capture those pouty lips in a hot passionate kiss. He realized long ago that he wanted her. He'd love nothing more than to just take her and be done with it. But want grew into something more. A feeling, he shouldn't have, wasn't allowed to have, but did. Ignoring what they should do they closed the gap between them and met in a fiery passionate kiss.  
  
3 days later...  
  
Val had been working for something the last couple of days. Filia hadn't asked yet, but she was getting curious. So what better time to ask then now.  
  
"Hey Val, what are you working on?"  
  
The young Ancient Dragon grinned wickedly at his project, before turning around and saying, "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
Filia fumed, "XELLOS! I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
Val ran out of the room before Mace-sama could be brought down upon his head. The project left out on the table in plain site had a rather good picture of her and Val and Xellos all holding hands.  
  
Owari. 


End file.
